No te deseo amor
by fernyyuki
Summary: Bella y Edward son novios, pero cada uno tiene sus experiencias sexuales a parte, Bella no siente deseos por Edward y el piensa que es virgen no la quiere forzar, Ella prefiere el sexo con los Indios de la Push. ¿que hará Edward para que lo desee?


Capitulo 1 No te deseo

Bella Pov

Hoy es un día genial me levanto con toda la disposición del mundo, escucho el sonido de la bocina de mi novio el más guapo y popular de la escuela Edward Cullen, Yo soy solamente una estudiante más del instituto de Forks que pasare sin pena ni gloria de ese lugar, una de las que luchan por vivir un mañana con los contantes abusos de Rosalie y su pandilla claro ella se esconde la muy cobarde para que su novio no se de cuenta el hermano de mi Edward.

El único problema que teníamos con Edward ni siquiera peleábamos era que no lo deseaba sexualmente, podía ser muy atractivo y todo lo que quieras pero no había por donde no me humedecía las bragas como los indios quileutes esos si que eran bravos en la cama.

Lo veo y tan radiante el sol le pega si hoy es un día de sol escasos en Forks el se ve más luminoso o brillante cuando el sol le da en su pálida piel. Me acerco a él y le doy un beso inocente de saludo el cual el termina mordiendo mi labio inferior, pero ni eso despierta mi deseo.

_hola amor como amaneciste

_¿como siempre con ganas de seguir en la cama? Vamos Edward.

_si princesa.

No es adorable, me abre la puerta del auto y entro como toda una princesa, cada vez que podía me tocaba la mano, tenía que recordar que mantuviera la vista al frente. Si lo adoraba y el al mi claro, eso no significaba que tuviéramos que satisfacer nuestras necesidades fisiológicas por otras partes, en un principio me daba cargo de conciencia engañarlo pero descubrí que el igual lo hacía con todo lo que tuviera vagina, en un principio pensé que era un cinismo y descaro de su parte tratarme de esa manera y luego comprendí que era lo mejor así no había culpa de ninguna de las partes y esto no era el mejor noviazgo.

Pero quien puede decir que su noviazgo es completo el mío había amor más no deseo y engaños muchos engaños.

_Bella despierta ya llegamos,

Mire para todos lados, despertando y viendo que ya estaba en la escuela mi infierno personal di un suspiro y mi caballero abrió la puerta del carro estaba acostumbrada a eso así es que lo esperaba, veía desde a fuera la mirada de envidia de Jessica, Tania y un montón de perras que deseaban el lugar que ocupaba.

Cuando Salí de carro cerró la puerta, y paso su mano por mi hombro activando la alarma con su otra mano y entramos a la escuela ante algunas miradas curiosas como si fuera la primera vez que nos vieran nadie creía que ese hombre fuera mío, o cerca de ello.

_nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo princesa.

_hasta pronto bebe

Con beso en los labios, nos retiramos a nuestras aulas, fui a mi asiento el de la ventana me gustaba mirar por ella, y la fiesta comenzaba la perra numero uno entraba seguida con su sequito, la manda completa, y suspire esperando la sarta de insultos.

_aquí está la cerebrito, que cree que Edward estará con ella por siempre. Jessica la miraba con burla

_deberías dejarlo no mereces a un chico tan guapo como el esta vez Rosalie se metió.

Las miraba como siempre, era un monologo entre las perras porque yo no respondía ninguna de sus estupideces. La cosa termino por que el profesor llego y la manda se fue a sentar al final sin mencionar que Emmet venía entrando y miro de mala manera a Rosalie que lo miro con fingida inocencia.

Salude a Emmet aunque no nos llevamos bien por culpa de Rosalie por educación el era un gigante tal cual me gustaban y estaba segura que era un salvaje solo pensarlo, se humedeció un poquito la tanga necesitaba de algún quileute pronto estaba trepando por las paredes.

Y la clase más aburrida de la historia comenzó, apunte todo lo que decía y lo que no igual, un papel llego a mi volando lo abrí y era de Jesica dibujada teniendo sexo con Edward, si será bruta y hice lo impensado le pase el papel al profesor acusando a Jesica, la cual se la llevaron a dirección y fue suspendida y llamaron a sus padres por hacer dibujos pornográficos en clases. Eso me entere después.

Las horas pasaron y me reuní con Ángela y Erick mis amigos, nos sentamos en una de las mesas alejadas éramos los raros la gente no entendía que nos gustaba ver animación japonesa. Edward estaba sentado con el grupo de los populares y me mando una mirada de disculpa por no sentarse con los raros yo solo le sonreí de vuelta y seguí hablando de la nueva temporada de Sailor Moon su regreso.

_tu novio no le gusta sentarse con los raros

_dejalo donde esta, si viniera no entendería nada y no necesitamos a uno que pregunte a cada rato de que hablamos ahí viene los chicos seguro se enfrentaron al grupo de Jasper malditos lunáticos. Le di una mirada de furia algún día me las pagaría ese enano bipolar.

_tomen asiento, me hicieron caso esta vez y trajeron ropa de cambio salvajes.

Jasper era un inadaptado social que le gustaba atormentar a los demás, su novia Alice fue mi amiga, la hermana de Edward antes de meterse de novia con ese. Comprenderán la amistad se acabo, bueno y Tania se fue a sentar con ellos al lado de Edward como sentía celos de ella y no poder sentir algo más para sacarla de la cama de Edward y marque el teléfono de él al menos en mi presencia no.

_ hola vamos a pasear mientras entramos a clases

_claro preciosa.

Se levanto de la mesa y tome mi bandeja la deje en el recipiente y lo saque de las garras de Tania. Mire hacia atrás y una mirada de furia salió de sus ojos y discretamente le levante uno de mis dedos en la espalda de Edward, nos fuimos abrazados a un parte alejada y no sentamos en un hermoso árbol.

_¿que harás este fin de semana?

_Charlie me llevara a la reserva, ya sabes me dejara en la casa de Leah para el poder irse tranquilo a pescar con el tío Harry.

_me gustaría que un día fueras conmigo al bar

_el otro fin de semana vemos como convenzo a papá para que me deje en casa.

Tomo su cabeza y le dio un beso profundizando, enterrando su lengua en la boca de ella, la acepto y comenzaron una lucha en ella por el poderío del beso, el lo paro agitado respiraba, la frente de Edward estaba en al frente de ella.

_me vuelves locos pero te esperare siempre.

_gracias algún día corazón.

Como le dices a tu novio que no eres virgen por el momento me conviene pero algún día se dará cuenta de ellos, el lo supone aunque nunca me lo ha preguntado abiertamente, lo bueno que el fin de semana estaré con Seth, el es un pequeño salvaje es un año menor y cuando Sue y Leah duermen el y yo hacemos nuestra fiesta en su cuarto, aun me acuerdo el día que me metí en su cuarto y casi lo viole.

Flasback

Estaba con mucho calor, con Leah vivimos una película de alto contenido sexual y había quedado muy caliente y mis manos necesitaban algo más así es que sigilosamente fui a buscar el hombre soltero más cercano el pequeño Seth, que de pequeño tenía muy poco. La puerta estaba semi abierta y mire hacia dentro y mis ojos se salen de sus orbitas cuando lo vi se estaba masturbando era la imagen más exquisita que pude presenciar, me pase la lengua por los labios se me resecaron, miraba el transcurso de su mano, de abajo a arriba y así, acariciando la cabeza de su pene, y con toda la valentía del mundo entre a su cuarto cerrando la puerta.

_te ayudo pequeño Seth salió una voz seductora y profunda.

_Bella esto no es lo que parece avergonzado

Se veía adorable sin responder me comencé a desvestir el no despegaba la vista de mi cuerpo.

_sigue con lo que estás haciendo Seth, mientras me desvisto

La mano del se movía más veloz mientras quedaba completamente desnuda ante él. Y salió todo lo que tenía que salir de su pene cayendo en su mano. Me subí a la cama, colocándome encima de el y con una sonrisa lo comencé a besar, sacándole la única prenda que tenía su camiseta, quedando los dos desnudos.

_lo has hecho antes dime que si Seth

_si Bella

_entonces dame duro Seth con todo lo que tengas. Para mí.

Con un movimiento brusco e inexperto me giro colocándose encima mio, para luego devorarme como era el estilo de los indios, mis pezones dolían por la forma que tiraba de ello, llenando de humedad mi centro. Sentía como su pene, crecía y crecía, abri más las piernas para que se acomodara y estuviera listo para entrar.

_hazlo de una vez no me trates como princesa me gusta duro le dije en el oído y tire de su lóbulo.

Un rugido salió de su exquisita boca y con un solo movimiento entro, haciendo que mi cuerpo se arquera por la fuerza ahogue un gemido en su hombro no se podía gritar y comenzó nuestra pelea y golpes duros y certeros en mi feminidad, y la relación con Seth era cada vez más sexual probando muchas cosas todos los fines de semana.

Como siempre Edward me fue a dejar a la casa despidiéndose con un hermoso beso, que sacaron mis suspiros de niña enamorada y se fue probablemente a buscar a Tania que satisficiera lo que yo provocaba en el.


End file.
